


A Little Difference

by joeyjames (lilyandjoey)



Series: Tonks/Hermione 7 Spells [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, POV First Person, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyandjoey/pseuds/joeyjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione muses on the differences between herself and Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Difference

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:** as near as snow

I know what her type is, even if others don’t see it. They’re so blinded by appearances. I think they don’t realise that appearance means nothing to a shape shifter. How on Earth could it? However much she changes on the outside, on the inside she is still the same person. Sweet, clumsy and fine.

Tonks looks for the same characteristics in her lovers. Remus embodies most of them quite well, but fortunately for me that didn’t work out. I don’t begrudge either of them happiness, I just don’t think they really found it with each other. He didn’t appreciate her the way I do. She made him laugh, helped him with his sadness, but she also annoyed the Hell out of the poor man. He’s quite a solitary man by nature. He tolerates other people more than he enjoys their company and I don’t think Tonks really understood that. She thought he needed to get out and socialise more. It was true, of course, but he never could handle that much enforced socialisation.

Tonks likes the academic type. She likes to date people who she believes are more intelligent than her. Remus certainly was that, and so am I. We do a lot of research together actually. He’s always been my favourite research buddy because he actually works hard, has great ideas and occasional flashes of inspiration that drive our work further. Where most seem to think us stuffy and boring, Tonks finds our intellectual debates fascinating. She doesn’t mind if we talk about things she doesn’t understand either.

She seems to go for older lovers, me being the exception. She looks for a certain amount of maturity at least and I like to think that I’ve got that in spades. A lot of the time, I feel like the older partner in our relationship. I’m always having to curb her wilder impulses and provide the voice of reason. Unlike some people I could mention, she seems to appreciate that. I’m glad she does, because telling people off is one impulse I can never seem to resist. I’ve had people to tell off almost all my life.

The strange thing about Tonks is that she combines this love of stuffy old fuddy-duddies like myself and Remus with her worrying attraction to danger. Remus is mostly only dangerous once a month (so am I but for a much more common reason) but sometimes he gets this glint in his eye that reminds me that he is an expert in Defence Against the Dark Arts, which usually means an alarming knowledge of the Dark Arts themselves. A lot of people are afraid of me, for reasons I won’t go into, suffice it to say that I am the only person the Weasley twins don’t play tricks on.

Remus and I aren’t all the same though. We have our differences and it’s these differences that I treasure. I pray that we are different enough that my relationship with Tonks won’t fail the way his did. The two of us are as near as snow is to rain; we are made of the same substance, but he is a little colder than I am.


End file.
